Mistakes
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: Just my take on Sheppard waking up the wraith.


Control Room

"I admit I made one little mistake."Kavanuagh conceeded to a furious Sheppard.

"LITTLE!!!?! You nearly sank the whole city." Sheppard yelled.

"AND YOU WOKE THE WRAITH!" Kavanugh bellowed back getting a smirk at the look on Sheppard's face.

"He did us a favour you idiotic moron." Mckay interrupted angrily.

The entire control room went quiet at and looked at him like he had lost it, even Sheppard looked at him in shock.

Mckay looked around at them all and rolled his eyes "Please tell me you worked it out." He directed this question mainly at Sheppard who shook his head as did the rest of them whom looked totally confused.

"Alright looks like it down to the smartest man in two galaxies to explain the obvious.." Mckay said before raising his voice. "Listen up people because this is important and I'm only saying it once." Chuck subtly slipped on the city wide comm figuring it had to be important.

Once he realised he already had everyone's attention he continued."Ok,The wraith woke up when Sheppard killed the wraith queen,correct?" when he got a general murmur of agreement from the crowd and across the city he carried on "The only way Sheppard wouldn't have killed the Queen is if he wasn't on the mission in the first place but he was the only one who could learn how to fly a puddle jumper so without him the mission would never have been approved.

"No mission means the Queen would have gotten the information out of Colonel Sumner and killed the rest of the hostages including the lovely Teyla." He waved a hand in Teylas direction who had been listening to him talk just like the rest of the city.

"The Wraith then would have come here when we weren't prepare and killed us all. They would have then gone on to Earth and killed everyone you've ever cared about in _the _most horrific manner known to mankind."

They all stared dumbfounded.

"I know is sucks and we have one hell of a fight on our hands but I think we can agree it worth the billions of lives we would have lost otherwise." Mckay thought for a moment " And I would have pointed this out years ago but I made the grave error of thinking you were smart enough to work it out for yourselves." Mckay shook his head at the idiocy as Chuck turned of city wide.

After a moment Mckay realised people were still staring at him including his team, Ronon had just appeared out of nowhere "Get back to work!."He snapped. Everyone immediately bustled around getting back to work,even the marines who had been stood listening. "Kavanaugh you're we are having some sewage problems that need to be dealt with and at the moment that's the only thing I trust you with." Kavanaugh glared over at him and stormed off.

Mckay walked with his team onto a balcony "Nice speech Mckay." Ronon commented with a grin.

"How do you know?." Mckay asked Ronon confused.

"You were on citywide."

"Oh." Mckay paused for a moment " Well the idiots needed to hear it." He shrugged.

"It was most enlightening." Teyla said "I never blamed John for what happened but I also never saw it from the point of view."

"Neither did I." Ronon admitted.

"Me neither."Sheppard looked thoughtful but also a little relieved.

Mckay rolled his eyes "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey!" Sheppard said offended

"You didn't even realised you saved the world. Idiot."

"I believe you were the only one who realised Rodney."Teyla said with a smile

"Everyone else saw it as one big mistake. Including me" Sheppard admitted before quickly adding "Not the saving you and your people Teyla but waking the Wraith."

"And now?"

"I feel.....better." Sheppard decided on not willing to admit just how relieved he felt in front of everyone.

"I need food."Ronon suddenly annouced clapping Rodney and Sheppard on the back and leaving the balcony closely followed by Teyla.

"I think I'll join them." Mckay made to leave only to be suddenly pulled into a hug by Sheppard.

Sheppard muttered "Thanks."

Once he was released Mckay asked "What for?." then it suddenly clicked "You've been blaming yourself ,this time." Sheppard reluctantly nodded Mckay muttered "Idiot."

Sheppard smiled as they left for the mess hall.


End file.
